Joker soothes Harley's nightmare of Belle Reve
by RenRajaram4ever
Summary: Harley lay on the cold floor of the prison cell, holding in a yelp when one of the guards hit her so hard that her vision went funny. She tasted a bitter tang in her mouth as one of the men that was supposed to protect her shoved her face to the floor. Rated T for mentions of violence


**This is for a reviewer slash kinda requester, that gave me this idea, hope you like, and please request, I need some new material!**

Harley tossed and turned in bed, and it was beginning to get on Joker's nerves.

"Harls, you better stop twisting before I knock you out with your own bat." He growled. When she didn't stop fussing, he turned to her, ready to hit her so hard it would know her back, but his face softened when he realized what was going on.

TO the world, he was merciless, a horrible monster, and he actually was, but with Harley, Harley was different. He had compassion, and was nuts for her. In fact, in comparison, he was sane before he met her. She forced him to think about things, and she added some new flavor and fun to his actions.

 _Harley lay on the cold floor of the prison cell, holding in a yelp when one of the guards hit her so hard that her vision went funny. She tasted a bitter tang in her mouth as one of the men that was supposed to protect her shoved her face to the floor._

 _"_ _Listen you clown. You're going to behave, 'cause guess what? There's no big bad Joker to help you now. He left, the bat got you, and now I get to play with you. Now, get up, I'm taking you to the_ showers _."_

 _Now the image faded and next came back an image of the pit. It was dark and it was not well kept. She was being punished, and she supposed she deserved it, she had attacked one of the guards, but he was one of the guys that had given he ra new tattoo_ _on her hip, one that said something so crude, she couldn't believe he'd had the guts to do it. "Skanky Ho" Was tattooed on her now, and the worst thing was what he did after giving her that tattoo._

 _Now came the'punishment' as the supervisor called it._

 _It was simple. They strapped her down to the table and closed off the room, filling it with water until it covered over her face and head, so she couldn't breathe. Right before she would drown though, they emptied the room and then they would leave her in the cold room for three hours in her wet and freezing clothes._

Joker frowned as he tried to shake Harley awake. She actually punched him, and he grabbed her wrists, pinning them down and attempting to wake her up.

"Harley, get up NOW!" He couldn't take it anymore, he used push down her hip that was arching in fear and then slapped her hard across the face, trying to get her to wake up.

"I'm sorry sir, just, just not the pit! I'm sorry, anything but the pit!" She screamed. "No, don't touch me, stop that! That hurts! Stop it, you're not J! You're not J." She whispered the last part, as if in real agony.

"Kitten, wake up, wake up baby, comeon baby." Joker finally yelled and then slightly relaxed as she woke up, but he didn't relax much as he noticed her crying. She was Harley Quinn. She never cried. She only laughed.

"Shh, baby, you're home. I wont let anyone hurt you. You're all mine. "

They'd just gotten back from Belle Reve the night before, and she hadn't had this problem last night. That he would have noticed, he was sure of it.

"I'm sorry J, it just hurts, it hurts so much." She whimpered and curled in on herself. J noticed this and yanked her from herself.

"Where did they hurt you? Answer me Harley!" He was outraged, not at her, but at the men who had brutally hurt her.

"E-everywhere. They gave me a new tattoo." Harley said, quivering and obviously in emotional pain.

"WHERE?" He growled out.

She pointed to her left hip. He rolled up her skin tight tank top, and pushed down the waist band of her shorts just low enough to see the crude and horrible tattoo. He growled like a rabid beast and pulled her to his chest. "I will make this right. Nobody will ever hurt you again. You will never leave me. You will live…for _me."_

He rest his big hand with slender fingers and her hip, covering the crude stick and poke tattoo. He was furious, and would kill the person responsible for not only damaging his property, but for scarring the unshakeable Harley Quinn.

"Baby, what's the pit."

After she'd explained the pit, he knew why she was so afraid of it. Because he'd left her in the water, all alone, only to be captured and taken to that horrible place.

"You're not alone." He told her.

Harley sucked in a breath and looked up at him.

"Don't leave me, please?" And then he saw Harleen, the needing, affectionate, and human woman hidden deep within the shadows of his mad creation.

"Never."


End file.
